Eight Days A Week
by Bunny Sailor Moon
Summary: Draco and Ginny have unofficially declared war until one day, Ginny discovers something about Draco that changes her whole perspective of him. DG. COMPLETE
1. She Said

Eight Days A Week

By Bunny

Brief AN: (Make sure you read it this time because I'm only going to say this once.) This is my first and most likely only HP fanfiction story. It's actually only my third fanfiction story ever, but if my RK readers knew I was writing and hadn't updated How the Past can Change, I would probably be tortured to death.

I was never really planning on writing a HP fanfic, but this idea got in my head and I couldn't get it out until I took the time to sit down and write it all out. Since I took the time to write it, I figured I should share. Who knows? Perhaps a couple of other Draco/Ginny fans will read it and enjoy it too.

I tried really hard to keep both characters in character, since I have a tendency to write OOC. I really like Draco/Ginny stories best when they are in character, so I tired to do that, but I don't know how well I did on that. No promises. And I don't want any complaints if they aren't in character either. I tried my best ok? Dodges rotten tomatoes.

Disclaimer: The characters and settings of Harry Potter DO NOT BELONG TO ME. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just using them for my own amusement and the amusement of other fans that like the Draco/Ginny pairing. "Eight Days A Week" is a lovely song that belongs to The Beatles. It was written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney.

Chapter One – She Said…

If I said that I had an interesting relationship with Draco Malfoy, it would be a gross understatement. Not that the relationship we have is really much of anything that one would refer to as a relationship. Allow me to explain.

I've known Draco Malfoy for my whole life. While I'm sure there are meetings we had at a very young age that I don't remember, I do remember our meetings…all of them. Being that both of our fathers work for the Ministry of Magic, from very young ages we've been forced to see each other. Thankfully it didn't usually involve us spending much time together as our fathers worked in different departments, but it still did involve interaction.

When I began attending school at Hogwarts, it got worse.

Every day I had to see him, and from the moment he was reminded of my existence at Flourish and Blotts just before my first year, our hostile encounters increased. I'm not sure really why that is. Not that Malfoy and I ever got along before my first year, because we didn't, but he was never as mean and nasty to me as he was to my older brother Ron. In fact, after years of experience with the male species, I would classify his behavior towards me before that day in Flourish and Blotts as the type where a boy likes a girl and teases her to hide it. Not that I really believe that was the case, I doubt Malfoy has ever really liked anybody beside himself, but that was how he treated me.

But this year, his nastiness towards me is in a whole different dimension. I would like to say first hand that I blame this all on my brother Ron, his best friend Harry Potter, and his girlfriend Hermione Granger. It's their fault that I got involved in their latest crusade to save the world last year. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to help, I was even hoping that Harry would finally notice me. But it was because of them that I got involved in their mess, and because I got involved, I now have increased problems with Draco Malfoy. So they get the blame. Beautiful reasoning on my part wouldn't you agree?

To make a long story short, let's just say that Malfoy and I had an…encounter last year. It resulted in me hexing him with a very nasty hex that I learned from my older brother Fred. A hex that has since forth, caused him to have a personal vendetta against me. Since the beginning of term the two of us have fought like cats and dogs. His retribution has been fierce, and constant. It's as if he won't ever be satisfied with getting me back…not that he really has. Although that's not for lack of effort on his part, he's certainly tried to get me back. He just hasn't really succeeded. His largest mistake on what I like to refer to as "Project Ambush Ginny" is that he relies solely on his verbal assaults. Doesn't really work much on me. I **did** grow up with six older brothers who love to tease me after all…especially in front of my friends. So this tactic never got Malfoy the desired results. Well, that and the fact that I've also sharpened my own verbal attack skills, and have proceeded to give out as well as I've gotten. If fact, I would go so far as to say that the two of us have unofficially declared war on each other. That changed today though. He took it too far…much too far. Add on the weird questions from Luna today, and you'll understand what I'm talking about.

This morning, I was ambling down the corridor, with my good chum Luna Lovegood on our way to Charms class, which we happily had together…

"Ginny," Luna said to get my attention.

"Yes Luna?" I asked.

"I want you to be completely and perfectly honest with me," she said.

I stopped walking and gave Luna a Look. Luna stopped and looked back at me.

"Miss Lovegood, do tell me when I haven't ever been completely and perfectly honest with you," I replied with an indignant huff.

Luna shrugged and said, "Don't take it like that Ginny, it's just that this is a really important question and I need you to be completely honest with me when you answer me."

Now getting a bit nervous about what her question was, I said warily, "Ok, Luna…what is it?"

"Are you in love with Draco Malfoy?" she asked with a bored look on her face.

In complete shock, I stood there and blinked at her for a few moments. Leave it to Luna to come up with the most insane notions, and then speak of them as if they were every day matters. Then reminding myself exactly what she was suggesting, I blew up.

"DRACO MALFOY!?!?!?!!" I yelled.

Before Luna could respond, the person we were discussing answered, "Screaming my name out again Ginny love? You know, people are going to start to talk if you don't learn to keep these things in the bedroom and out of the school hallways."

Rolling my eyes at Luna, I turned to face him with my best imitation of his own usual sneer. I had recently taken to doing that to him, it seemed to annoy him immensely, which as I'm sure you can imagine brought me great pleasure. Anything to torment the overgrown ferret was a good thing. Noting that upon seeing my face, his sardonic grin turned into a scowl, I was satisfied that my sneer had brought the desired results.

"Draco darling, I think we'd have much greater worries if you think I would be screaming out your full name in the bedroom. Really, you should use your head a bit next time you try to come up with some sort of sexual innuendo," I drawled back at him.

Quick on the draw, Malfoy snapped back, "Well, I suppose you would be an expert on these matters, I mean after all you aren't anything more than a good for nothing slag."

Outraged that he would go as far as to call me an outright whore, I stomped the five-foot distance separating us and punched him in the jaw.

Malfoy howled and fell over cursing me from London to Beijing.

Withdrawing my wand from my pocket I aimed it at his large form on the floor and said, "Keep it up with the names Ferret and I'll curse your balls off!"

"You don't even know how to do that!" he retorted, his expression promising a long painful death.

"Why don't you keep it up and find out then Malfoy? I wouldn't have any objections to ending your family line right here!" I snapped back.

"More like you'd rather help me in continuing it. I mean really Weasley; this whole school knows you want to jump my bones."

"They WHAT!?" I blew up in complete disbelief. Mind you, normally I would have brushed a comment like that off as Malfoy making up stories, but with Luna's weird question just before Malfoy came along, I was feeling a bit insecure.

Before he could elaborate, Luna grabbed me from behind and began forcefully dragging me down the hallway towards classes saying that if we didn't go now, not only would I get in trouble for fighting in the halls, but we would also be late for class.

"We're not finished Weaselette!" I heard Malfoy yell as Luna and I made our way around the corner to the next hallway.

I growled to myself as Luna and I made our way into the classroom and sat down, preparing for class to start.

The nerve of that man, insinuating that I would want to…I stopped thinking about that before I let myself get carried away. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him. I had decided. This unofficial war just became official. He was right about one thing…this definitely isn't over.

AN: If you liked it, please take a few seconds to leave me a quick review. I would really like to know even if people are just reading it or even if it's something very brief like "I like it". Thanks! --bunny


	2. He Said

Eight Days A Week

By: Bunny

Chapter Two – He Said…

Nursing my jaw, I slowly made my way to the school infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey for an anti-swelling potion.  The Weaselette hit me today, the stupid bint. What did she care that I called her a slag?  Everyone knows it isn't true.  She's barely even kissed a few blokes, and I would know.  I make it my business to know everything about everybody. After all, knowledge is a very powerful tool, and I like having power over others. 

The girl Weasel though is special.  I know more about her than I do about anybody else.  She's my special case, my favorite subject if you will.  Not that anybody else knows that.  Not that I would ever admit to that.  In fact, even if someone had proof, I would deny it through torture, and even to death.  I have a reputation to live up to after all.  A reputation that most certainly didn't involve an obsession with the brassy, spirited, overprotected and overlooked youngest member of the overgrown, shoddy Weasley clan.

I've always had a problem with developing obsessions.  When I was younger, and didn't know any better, I was obsessed with my Father.  With good reason, my Father was a very powerful man.  He always got exactly what he wanted, and never took no for an answer.  I admired that about him, and I wanted that power for myself.  I took everything he said as law, and imitated him to the best of my abilities. 

My first year at Hogwarts, I was obsessed with Harry Potter. After all…it's not everyday someone outright refuses your friendship in front of a lot of people.  I went out on a limb when I offered my friendship, knowing that my Father wouldn't approve, and the ungrateful git turned me down and made a point of continuing to make a fool out of me.  So naturally, I was obsessed with proving myself to him.  Thankfully that obsession didn't last long, and I was freed of it just before the beginning of my second year. 

My greatest obsession is one Ginevra Molly Weasley.  In fact, I don't remember a time that I wasn't obsessed with her.  I've known the little spitfire since we were practically born.  I was always fascinated with her, from the moment we met back when we were still tots.  I saw her frequently at Ministry functions and other times in Diagon Alley when she was out shopping with her Mum when we were young.  It increased greatly though when I was twelve and I spotted her for the first time in over a year at Flourish and Blotts, standing up to me on behalf of one Harry Bloody Potter.  Seeing her again had sent all of my senses into overdrive, and not knowing what to say to her, I ignored her comment and continued my usual banter with Potter. 

The whole incident incensed me to no end though.  I thought about it constantly that year, taking out her stupid crush over Potter on her; and Potter every chance I got.  At the end of that year, Potter saved her from the Dark Lord in the Chamber.  I backed off a bit from teasing Ginny; after all I had almost lost her.  This incident caused my obsession with my Father to end abruptly when I discovered it was he who had almost killed the most fascinating person on the planet, at least to me.  And I was in debt to Potter for saving her life.  Not that I ever showed Potter I felt that way.  If anything, I've been nastier to him since then.  **I** should have been the one to save her.  After all, I'm the one who's secretly loved her my whole life, and Potter barely even acknowledges her existence. 

Last year though, things changed between Ginny and I.  First, she started dating some prat from Ravenclaw.  Looking into the matter, I discovered that she was using the poor bloke to get over Potter.  I wanted her to get over Potter, but I still hated seeing her with the stupid git, so I tried to ignore the relationship.  It wasn't like I could have really done anything about it anyways.  Father would kill me if he even thought there was a possibility of me liking the Weaselette. 

Then **it** happened.  She hexed me.  The stupid bint put a Bat-Bogey hex on me that lasted for hours.  Much as I hated being hexed, it only made me want her more.  There was something incredibly sexy to me about a girl who could throw nasty hexes with the best of them.  Then Father was put into Azkaban.  With Father locked away, my obsession increased a hundred fold.  I could have her.  I could have her, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.  Only problem was, by now she hated me.  So I've done the only thing I knew how to do.  I've resorted back to engaging in verbal spars with her every chance I get.  I would do anything to have her attention on me, even if only for a few minutes.

Which brings me back to the infirmary, with a busted jaw from our most recent encounter.  I politely asked for an anti-swelling potion, which thankfully was quick to be administered.  Pomfrey took it upon herself to question me about the injury.  I refused to tell her.  I wasn't about to snitch on Ginny and have her thinking I was some kind of nancy that went and told because I couldn't take the heat.  I could take her damn heat. I welcomed it her heat.  Like I said, it was attention, and it got her to notice me.  Regardless, Pomfrey got angry with me and called Dumbledore down to handle the problem.  I think the old bat knew what happened, because when he got there he just winked at me and told me to see Snape at 8 that night to serve detention for not divulging the information to them.  I just smirked at the old codger and asked for a hall pass to get to class.

With my excuse note in my hand from Dumbledore, I made my way to my History of Magic class I had been missing and spent the rest of the day analyzing just what the hell had set off Ginny today.  She certainly wasn't her cool and collected usual self. If anyone could figure it out, it would be me.  I know more about her than anybody else, and I had always prided myself on being able to read her as easily as a book.

By the end of my final class of the day, I was restless and still had no logical conclusion as to her strange behavior.  Setting off to dinner with a heavy heart, I had decided that perhaps a real chat with the littlest Weasel was in order, and not just our usual bantering.  Her reactions to my comments seemed to hit a little to close to home for her, and that was something I certainly needed to investigate. Casually.  The last thing I needed was to have the stupid chit having any sort of inkling that I harbored anything besides unrestricted hatred towards her.  Just thinking about the conversation made my nerves twitch unmercifully.  We haven't had a civilized conversation since she started coming to Hogwarts, and that in it's self would probably alert her that something was amiss.  What she would conclude, I wasn't sure, and that was my biggest hang up.  I hated plans with flaws.  I was a perfectionist after all.  But the chance of her fancying me even a little bit was worth the risk…maybe.  I don't know why I was so worried.  After all, I was a Malfoy: the epitome of calm, cool, detached interrogation.  Only problem was, this was Ginevra Weasley I was dealing with, and her feelings and knowledge of me meant entirely too much to me than they ought to.

During dinner, things got even worse.  She seemed to be having a very interesting conversation with her little loony friend Luna Lovegood.  I couldn't help myself from staring at them sitting on the end of the Ravenclaw table.  I observed them without let up, even at the risk of being discovered.  It incensed me to no end, but I couldn't seem to help myself.  The Weaselette kept blushing and smacking Lovegood on the arm.  Then the two of them would dissolve into giggles.  They had to be talking about a boy.  Which boy I didn't know, since they never looked at anyone else in the great hall to give me any clues. Finally, not being able to endure their giggles for another minute, I slammed down my fork as I stood, getting stares from everyone else at the Slytherin table.  Scowling at them, I made my way out of the hall and through the dungeons to my dorm room, changed my clothes, grabbed my broom and headed out to the pitch to do some flying. I knew I had a good hour or so before detention, and I badly needed to do the one thing that allowed me to think all the fantasies I wanted about the littlest Weasley without the risk of being discovered.

End Chapter Two.

Thank you's:

**Semibored: **Here's chapter two.  I hope you liked this one too. 

**The Vampire in the Shadows:** Thanks for not throwing tomatoes at me and thanks for taking the time to review.

**Scygirl15: **I'm glad, that's kind-of what I'm going for.  Something lighthearted and fun, but worth taking the time to read.

**Katie Moffat: **Here's more, and soon too!  I hope you like this as well.

**Fire331:**  I'm glad you like it. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**Akuweaselgirl: **Thank you, and I hope this is a quick enough update for ya.

**Tulzdavampslayer: **I hope you still find the story interesting, and I hope you like where I'm going.

**BabyPan: **Well…I hope you still like it…since Draco does have a bit of an obsession with Ginny, but I tried to make it believable.  Cowers…please don't throw tomatoes! ::hehe::

**LuckyDucky7: **I'm honored that you would read my story and review.  You are one of my favorite D/G authors.  I'm also happy to hear you think I did ok with keeping them in character.  I hope you still think so ::gets worried::

**Milady:** Thank you!  Yes, brief is good, and I'm happy you took the time to let me know.  I appreciate it.

**Kittybro: **It's updated.   Look for more tomorrow ::hehe::

**Lady Ghost Buster: **Yay! You liked the humor! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story…makes writing it all worthwhile.  I hope the update was soon enough for you!

**Pheonix-Star-08: **::big grin:: I'm happy you liked it.  But I'm not sure what I did to Ginny. Oo;;

Thanks again everybody for your encouragement.  I will do my best not to disappoint.

Till next time,

Bunny


	3. She Falls

Eight Days A Week

By: Bunny

Chapter Three – She Falls…

I will always remember this day as the day that changed everything. I'm not even sure I realized exactly what was happening to us that day, but I think Luna did. I also think Dumbledore did, but he knows everything that happens in his school anyways. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Luna picked up on it. She's always had a sort-of sixth sense regarding these types of things, but it was in a way her fault that it all started.

If Luna hadn't asked me if I loved the stupid prat, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did that morning to his usual insults. I wouldn't have lost my temper and hit him. I wouldn't have threatened to end his family line, and he wouldn't have insinuated that I'd rather continue it. Well, maybe he would have done that since he's always been a conceited git, but it wouldn't have bothered me the way it did if Luna hadn't just mentioned it. Then I wouldn't have spent the rest of the day fuming over him. From the span of a five-minute conversation, I suddenly had him consuming my thoughts. It was infuriating, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I kept going over every detail of the whole incident. His facial expressions, his tone of voice, his body language, and the choice of words he used…which, invariably led to other thoughts about him that I won't disclose at this moment. In any case, I was suddenly obsessed with Draco Malfoy, and in a very bad way. Luna had me thinking things I never would have thought about him. Did I really like him like she suggested I did? I had to know what exactly she was getting at, so I cornered her during dinner and questioned her about her sudden question that morning.

"Ginny," Luna answered over the top the latest issue of the Quibbler, "The two of you have been arguing extremely flirtatiously for the past month, ever since the beginning of term," she stated flatly.

Knowing that Luna wouldn't just say something like that unless she really thought it was true embarrassed the hell out of me and I felt myself blush to the roots of my hair. Attempting to hide it, I covered my face and said, "Really Luna? Does it seem like I am really flirting with the Ferret?"

Luna put down her Quibbler and looked me straight in the eye. "Gin, with the amount of sexual tension the two of you display when you have your verbal spars, you would think one of you would have attacked the other in the hallway by now to drag the other into a random broom closet and shag each other's brains out."

Once again I felt myself blush to the roots of my hair in complete embarrassment. Did she have to be so damn detailed? "LUNA!" I shrieked as I smacked her on her shoulder. We both giggled for a minute before I asked, "Is it really that bad? Am I really doing that?" Then as I thought about it, I worried, "Do you suppose other people think so too?"

Luna laughed again and said, "Yes, Yes, and it's possible; I suppose it depends on how perceptive they are."

"Oh God…" I groaned as I covered my face with my hands again. Luna thinks I like Draco Malfoy. She says we have sexual tension. She thinks we want to shag each other's brains out. Other people might agree with her. I took a few moments to wallow in my self-pity.

Then suddenly realizing the weight of what Luna had just said, panic took my heart and frantically grasping Luna's arm in both hands to get her attention I squeaked, "Luna. Do you think that…that," I had to stop and wet my lips because the very idea had me so nervous I was stuttering. "Luna…oh God…do you think that Malfoy thinks I like him?" I finally hissed out under my breath in a completely scandalized tone.

Luna tapped her index finger on her lips for a moment and tilted her head in thought. "Perhaps. He **did** make that comment earlier, but Malfoy would make up stuff like that anyhow, you know with that ego he has," she finally answered.

"Luna…" I hissed back. "What if he **does** think that I like him? I would never be able to live down the embarrassment. Do you know how badly he would make fun of me if he thought that?" I demanded. Ok, I admit it; I was outright terrified at the very idea. I was actually feeling like I was about to wet myself in fear, and I hadn't been that frightened of anything since the first time I was turned into a canary by the twins.

"I really don't think anyone would fault you for liking him, Ginny. He is one of the best looking blokes in the whole sodding school," Luna replied, as if my concerns with the slimy git thinking I liked him didn't matter, only that other people wouldn't care.

Yeah, yeah, so maybe the ferret boy was drop dead gorgeous. I would have to be blind and stupid to not notice, but that kind of thing didn't really matter to me. Well, I did feel that for any healthy relationship there needed to be a certain amount of physical attraction, but I didn't have to have someone who looked like Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, or Draco Malfoy to be happy. Horrified that I was contemplating Malfoy's sex appeal, I abruptly ended where my thoughts were taking me. "Luna," I said, "you can't say anything to anybody about this." Grabbing her arm again and shaking it with both hands I pleaded with her, "Luna! Please promise me you won't tell anybody!"

"Of course I won't Ginny," Luna soothed while prying my fingers off of her poor arm. "Besides, who would I tell? You're my only real friend anyways," she added with a wink.

"Oh Luna," I sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Luna snorted. "So, do you like him?" she asked again.

I frowned. "I don't know about anything anymore Luna. When you asked me that today, and then when he said what he said, I just…I don't know my mind is all jumbled up right now," I replied honestly.

With a knowing smile, Luna asked, "Ok, think about this. When was the last time you thought about getting married and having lots of babies with one Harry James Potter?"

Once again, Luna hit me with a question that really stopped and made me think. When was the last time I had a good fantasy about Harry? Now that I think about it, it's been a long time. I don't even think I've barely looked at him since the beginning of term. Oh my God! Does that mean that I don't like Harry anymore? Does that mean that it's because I like Malfoy that I don't?

Standing abruptly from the end of the Ravenclaw table where we were sitting, I bent over to gave Luna a quick hug and let her know I needed some time to think. Then I made my way out of the hall and up to my room to change and get my broom. I needed a flying session very badly, a place away from everyone where I could clear my head and think about this whole mucked up situation with Malfoy.

Making my way out to the pitch, I mounted my broom and ascended up to just below the height of the stands. I meandered around for a few minutes to warm up and then just before I ascended higher and picked up speed, the corner of my eye caught a moving object above me. Directing my attention fully on the object, I was surprised to find the very bane of my existence flying just a few meters above me. What in all blazes of hell is he doing out here? With a shrug I decided I might as well bother him and find out. Mustering up all my courage, I zipped up to him and cut him off.

He stopped abruptly and swore at me, "Dammit Weasley, what the hell where you thinking pulling a stunt like that? You could have killed the both of us!"

"Soooo sorry to frighten you Malfoy," I cooed at him, as I pulled up closer to hover next to him while we talked.

He slightly angled the upper half of his body towards my direction and said dryly, "So what do you want Weaselette? In case you didn't notice, I'm busy."

I started looking at his practice quidditch robes and shrugged. "I don't know I-" then noticing a small black cord I grabbed at it while saying, "What the heck is this for?"

As I pulled the cord, a lot more of it came off into my hands, it split into two cords and then two round circles connected at the ends of the two cords popped out of Malfoy's ears. I started blankly at it for a moment trying to place in my memory what exactly it was I was holding. That's when I heard it. It was a faint singing.

"Love you ev'ry day girl,  
Always on my mind.  
One thing I can say girl,  
Love you all the time."

I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration and pulled one of the little round ends closer to my ear. Whatever it was it sounded awfully familiar.

"Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week."

I blinked as it dawned on me exactly what I was hearing. My brain finally began processing exactly what as going on…Draco Malfoy was flying and listening to…THE BEATLES? Muggle music? On a portable muggle player? Surely that must be what these funny black cords are. If I remember correctly Da had something like this a while back.

Then it hit me, and I couldn't help it…I burst out laughing maniacally. Incensed, Draco grabbed the player out of my hands, turned it off and put the cords in his pocket. I didn't care much as I was busy laughing so hard that I fell off my broom. Startled by my sudden freefall and scared half to death, I screamed.

I fell for only a few seconds before Malfoy pulled up underneath me and catching me he pulled me safely onto his lap and once again that day cursed at me.

"You stupid bint! Are you trying to get yourself killed? I swear Weasley, you are going to be the death of me!" He fumed.

While still taking note of how nice it felt to be held up against his body…no…don't think that, BAD GINNY. I started laughing again. I laughed through his whole tirade. Finally, I sputtered out, "The Beatles Malfoy? The Beatles?"

He stopped his yelling for a second and said much more quietly, "What, you don't like the Beatles?"

For some reason his incredulous tone made me slightly defensive and I felt compelled to answer, "Of course I do." I sniffed. "I'm just…surprised that you do," I struggled to explain. "I mean you hate all things muggle don't you?" I asked.

Fidgeting for a second, Malfoy unconsciously pulled me closer. I made a conscience effort not to melt into his warmth.

"Well, I…no," he said. "I've always loved the Beatles. My mother used to play them for me all the time when I was little, and I guess I just like them."

"Yeah, my parents like them too. Must have been a thing from our parents' generation," I volunteered.

Then as if realizing whom he was talking to and what he was talking about, he said under his breath, "Why am I telling you this?"

I started laughing again, "I still think it's damn funny that you were listening to THAT song. I mean, I suppose I could understand you liking Strawberry Fields Forever, or Sergeant Pepper, but Eight Days a Week, Malfoy? That's such a sweet girly love song!"

"_That song_ happens to be my favorite Beatles song Weaselette, and I would appreciate you not calling it a sweet girly love song," He replied, indignant.

This sent me into more gales of laughter. "Sure, sure," I said as I gasped for breath. "And next thing you're going to tell me is that you've secretly been in love with me since we were little kids and you like to fly around listening to sappy muggle music while thinking about our love that could never be!" I roared even louder at my own joke.

Then it happened, he dropped me. I screamed frantically and flailing my arms about madly yelled out, "DRACO! I'M SORRY!! YOU KNOW I WAS JUST KIDDING! HELP ME!!"

A second later, he caught me again. This time though, I was facing the wrong way, so I found my face buried in Malfoy's chest. Blushing for having called him by his given name, I grabbed the front of his robes, and stayed quiet. Thankfully, he wasn't saying anything either. I was scared he would drop me again, but instead he zoomed us down to the grass. He didn't complain as I sat there for a minute to collect myself back together. Finally, I stepped off of the broom on wobbly legs and straightening my back I turned to walk away.

Before I could take a step, Malfoy grabbed my wrist in a gentle grip and said, "Wait here, I'll get your broom." He zoomed back into the air and retrieved it for me from where I had left it, still hovering. Before I knew it, he was back on the ground, standing with his broom in one hand and handing me my broom with the other.

Not knowing what else to say, I hesitantly took my broom from his hand and said, "Thank you."

He smiled, a real smile. I mean he really smiled at me. Draco Malfoy smiled at me, and I was stunned with how gorgeous he was when he had a genuine smile. It brought all kinds of new meanings to the word gorgeous. Thinking these things while in his presence scared the heck out of me and made me nervous all at the same time. I suddenly felt the need to run, but instead I blinked and felt myself smiling back.

"I'm sorry I dropped you," he apologized. "Ginny," he added. "You just shocked me is all…" he explained.

To say by this point that I was completely perplexed would have been a major understatement. Malfoy seemed to be full of all sorts of surprises today. First he listens to the Beatles, then he saves my life twice, calls me by my given name while not making some kind of sexual innuendo, and now he's apologizing? I furrowed my eyebrows in my shock and confusion and found myself asking dumbly, "I shocked you?"

"Yeah…I just…couldn't believe you said that," he confided with a grimace while somewhat nervously shoving his hands in his pockets. He suddenly looked like he didn't want to have this conversation with me and wanted to run away.

Me on the other hand, I had just got quite interested in what we were talking about. Realization had dawned on me. "You mean, you weren't mad at me for saying that, you were just so surprised you lost your grip on me?" I asked for clarification.

Then he did it; he blushed. Looking away from me snapped, "Yes. Now, if you don't mind Weaselette, I have a detention to get to with Snape, no thanks to you."

I couldn't help it…as he walked past me to go back into the castle, I gasped as the full implications of what he just said hit me full force. Maybe…maybe Draco Malfoy **did** like me. After all, any guy who can appreciate a song like Eight Days A Week, had to have the capacity to genuinely like someone. And maybe I admitted to myself…just maybe I might like him back…a little. Would wonders never cease?

AN: ::giggles:: so this is the crazy idea that got in my head that I couldn't get out. ::snickers:: I hope everyone else likes it. Anyhow, I don't have much time and I want to get this posted, so no individual thank you's today, just a big thank you to everybody for taking the time to share your thoughts to those of you who did review.

Take Care,

Bunny


	4. He Avoided

Eight Days A Week

By: Bunny

Chapter Four – He Avoided…

She was stalking me. There was no other way to put it. She was stalking me, and I was terrified. I couldn't even take the time to process what was happening to me, only that she was stalking me, and that I didn't know what to say to her, so I ran. I ran and I hid, or I stayed in my dorm room. I took the long back routes through the hallways to get to my classes. I interrogated everyone in the Slytherin dorms to find out about secret passages to use to avoid her pathways. Anything I could do to keep myself from having a confrontation with her, I did it. I think everyone thought I had finally gone mad. Most of my dorm mates concluded it had something to do with my Father. Oh, if they only knew…

Why the daft woman felt she needed to stalk me was beyond me, but I didn't like it. Not one bit. I felt like I was being hunted, and I wasn't at all pleased with that sudden role reversal either. **I** was the hunter. **I** was the one with the secret obsession.

I wasn't even sure what she wanted to say or ask, but my gut was telling me it was a conversation I didn't want to have. I started counting off the days until winter holiday when I would be going home, and I wouldn't have to avoid her all the time. It was hard work. The Weaselette knew her stuff, and she knew the castle well. She was also a stubborn little bint, and persistent too.

It was my fault for letting my guard down that day. **That** **Day**. The day everything changed. I knew things would never be the same, and oh…I was terrified to find out where they were going. And it was Ginny's fault for saying what she said to me. Even if she was only joking the accuracy of her _joke_ to _reality_ was so spot on, I was momentarily stunned. So stunned that for a brief moment, I thought I had been discovered and I dropped her off of my broom.

I've never been so frightened for another person's life. My heart actually stopped, and I was so scared that I did some of the best flying and maneuvering I have ever done in my whole life. In case you weren't aware, that's saying something. I happen to be an amazing flyer. But none of that matters now. No, I was so shaken up, that I let my guard down and I apologized to the Weaselette, and she had been perceptive enough to pick up something.

I'm not sure what she's figured out in that fiery head of hers, but I know it can't be good for me.

Unfortunately, as much as I hated this, I reveled in it. I had her complete attention. I had her attention all the time, all day, and I knew it. I was consuming her thoughts for once, and I loved it. I saw a whole new side to Ginny, and it made me love her even more. I loved that she was so determined. I loved the means and measures she went about trying to find me. It pleased me greatly knowing that I knew a side of her now that few knew even existed. Possibly only myself, and her older brothers Fred and George knew about this side of her. Never did see something get past those twins. She would have made a damn good Slytherin, of that I'm sure. I've never heard of a Gryff that could be so sneaky and cunning.

I resorted to sneaking all of my meals through the kitchens. Eating in the great hall placed too high of a risk on confrontation. A plus side to that was that I was able to special request every meal from the Hogwarts house elves. It was almost like living at home, minus the fanatical Dark Lord supporter and the suffocated mother that rarely fought back. Not that those things were still like that at home mind you. Mother had improved greatly since father was imprisoned, and was almost back to her old self. But it was kind-of homey to me to be waited on like that.

As I feared, my sixth sense when it came to her escaped me one day. It had been a little over a week since our hide-and-seek game had begun, and being in the completely secure Slytherin prefect's bathroom, I had let my guard down. Something I really needed to work on regarding the girl Weasel if I wanted to live much longer.

Somehow the sneaky little Gryff had gained passage into the bathroom and I was completely cornered. I stared up at her in awe of her stalking skills and admired her wisdom for grabbing my discarded clothing before alerting me of her presence. Secondly, I found myself quite thankful that I had decided to have bubbles in the bath that day, as I usually went without. Not that I would have horribly minded to not have the cloak the bubbles provided for me, but it would have certainly put me at more of a disadvantage. I like to have the advantage, and I definitely had the disadvantage, so anything that reminded me my situation could have been worse, helped.

"So Malfoy. Do you want to explain to me why I had to resort to sneaking into the Slytherin prefect's bath to have a chat with you?" she began, her irritation at having to chase me all week already showing. What an amateur I scoffed to myself. Didn't she know that effective interrogation included showing no emotions whatsoever?

I sneered at her and said, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

She swung her arms about whipping my clothing in a frenzied circle, her face turning red in her apparent frustration and snapped, "Oh, come off it Malfoy! You've been avoiding me! It's so obvious!"

Damn she is sexy when she is angry. Trying to appear nonchalant about the whole situation, I absently looked at my nails, as if checking to see if they needed a trim. "Is that so?" I drawled.

My attempts at dodging her questions seemed to tick her off even more because she promptly kneeled down at the edge of the tub and before I realized her intent, splashed a great deal of water in my face.

"Hey!" I yelled. Outraged that anyone would dare to do such a thing, I grabbed at her, trying to drag her into the tub with me. What sweet revenge it would be to get her all soaked in her school uniform and robes. I would love to see what she looked like all wet, and alone with me in the prefect's bath anyways. It was a win-win situation so far as I could tell.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. She was too quick for me, and was a safe distance from the edge of the tub by the time I reached where she had been kneeling.

"Are you going to talk to me now, or are we going to play more games?" she asked impatiently.

"I suppose we're going to play more games," I responded a bit huskily. I couldn't help it. I was still thinking about a wet Ginny in the bath with me.

She didn't notice though, because she just growled and pulled at her hair with her free hand a bit, the other still grasping my clothes in a death grip. Turning fiery eyes towards me, she exclaimed in complete frustration, "You are so impossible sometimes!"

I smirked, "As if you would know."

Instead of backing down though, she ranted on me, "Of course **I** would know!" she yelled pointing to herself for emphasis. "I've only known you for what – my whole freaking life! All you've ever done is be mean and nasty, or played mind games with me!" she continued.

"I-" I tried to interject, but with a quick heated glare she stopped me in my tracks, conveying that she would have none of that. Once she got started, there was no stopping her.

I found myself wondering fleetingly if she would frighten our children ranting as she is wont to do, or if it would be her fiery temper that kept them in line since they would most likely be bad and rotten like me. Or at the very least mischievous and cunning like Ginny. Realizing what I was thinking, I shut my mouth firmly and determined to let her rant all she wanted. I didn't want to say anything that would lead her to believe I was thinking that far ahead. Actually, I didn't want her to believe I was thinking anything even distantly close to what I was thinking.

I also didn't need her to know that I liked her all heated up and angry, which was even more likely to slip should I inject my thoughts. That would just give her a stronger advantage, and while I don't like not having the advantage, I certainly NEVER give more of the advantage to others, even if it _is_ Ginny Weasley. No, I concluded, my best course of action at the moment was silence.

"Then-then you had to go and-and like the freaking Beatles! And then you saved me. Then you dropped me because I joked that you were secretly in love with me, and then you-you-you got my broom for me and you smiled at me! And now I don't know what the hell I think about you anymore!" she finally finished. Processing what she had said, she gasped and placed both hands over her mouth, as if she was trying to force herself to stop talking.

I felt my own eyes involuntarily widen in surprise at her words and I turned my head quickly to make contact with her eyes to see if what she was saying was the truth.

I met startled amber eyes and then before I could even open my mouth to reply, she dropped my clothes on the floor and ran out of the bathroom.

To be continued…


	5. She Avoided

Eight Days A Week

By: Bunny

Chapter Five – She Avoided…

He was stalking me. I knew that he would, and I knew that he was, but I didn't know what to do about it. Everywhere I go, every turn I take…he's there. I'm running away from him constantly and I haven't found peace for my nerves in over a week. I've almost become accustomed to being nervous and jumpy all the time. I've used every resource I know, and all the hidden passages, but somehow, he's still been there, finding me, as if he knew where I would be. And I've been running. Oh, have I been running. My legs haven't been this sore since the day I learned how to fly.

Finally, yesterday I broke down and decided I needed assistance in avoiding him. I've recruited my brother Ron and Harry, since I know Malfoy wouldn't say anything to me in front of them. A bit cowardly of me, I suppose, but I needed a bit of a rest from all the running. It's become a royal pain because I have to convince them that they need to walk me to class, without telling them why. While Harry has surprisingly been very understanding and possibly even remotely sweet about it, Ron has been nothing but a pill. He has it in his head that I'm still pining over bloody Harry and this is some new plan I have to get his attention. Oh, if he only knew…

This whole situation has me scared half to death. I don't really know what scares me more. The thought that perhaps Malfoy likes me, or that maybe I like him. Or even scarier, that we might like each other. If that is the case, then what the hell are we going to do about it? I don't think we can do anything if that's really the case. I mean my brothers would kill him. Or his Dad would find someway to sneak out of Azkaban and kill me. Or maybe just both of those things would happen. Either way, one or both of us would be as good as dead. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

It's my fault. First I was unable to curb my curiosity and sought him out. Then I had to go and botch things up by saying the things I said that day at the Slytherin prefect baths. He made me so angry that I forgot what I had wanted to say and instead had blurted out those things to him. Now, he knows. He knows that I must like him at least a little bit, and he wants to do something with that information. Whether he wants to blackmail me, or kiss me, I don't know; but either are a terrifying thought. I mean, this is Draco Malfoy were talking about: the Malfoy heir, the Prince of Slytherin, the resident Hogwarts bad boy, sworn enemy of all Weasleys. Who knows what he was thinking in that wicked little ferret head of his? But then…I would think about **that day**, the day that changed everything between us. Everything I had ever thought I knew about Draco Malfoy was suddenly brought into question. The way I felt about him was brought into question. All my life I was seeing him in black and white, and now there were all these colors to him. Colors that I was having an extremely hard time processing. I just didn't know where he stood anymore.

I just didn't know where we stood anymore.

I must confess. The sickest part…was that, deep down I liked it. I liked all the attention Draco gave me. The fact that he is who he is and I am who I am made it all the more sweeter in my sick little mind. He was my little secret, and oh, how I love having secrets. Now that I knew he noticed me, it gave me all kinds of feelings. He made me feel like I wasn't just the littlest Weasley, or the baby sister that needed protection. He made me feel wanted, and interesting, and maybe even attractive or sexy. He saw me how very few people saw me. He saw me for exactly who I was, and for who I wanted to be. He knew that I was sneaky, and determined, and it didn't bother him. He knew that I was creative and he knew that I wouldn't take crap from anybody, and it didn't intimidate him. He knew that there was more to me than the innocent façade that most people saw and took at face value, and it seemed that he might like that about me. I relished in the feeling. It gave me a zing throughout my blood that no one had ever given me before. I might even go as far as to say that, from the moment he left me out on the pitch, I was obsessed with Draco Malfoy.

Of course, as with all well thought out plans, there is a hitch, and a hitch did I have. It was Harry's turn to walk me to class, and the two of us were casually walking down the dungeon hallway towards my Potions class. I had felt the need to express my gratitude to him for his assistance in what I had named "Project Avoid Draco". After all, since I had acquired his help, and the help of my brother, I had been able to relax a bit, and let my sore muscles rest.

"Thanks Harry, for helping me out with this. I really appreciate it you know," I gushed, hoping my expressions of appreciation would induce him to help me more. Hey- don't look at me like that. I _told you_ I was sneaky and cunning.

Harry had stopped and turned to smile at me with that goofy grin of his that used to melt me right into the floor. I noted that while I still thought he was cute, there was no melting, and I wasn't blushing. In fact, I didn't really care much that I was walking with him, or that he was smiling at me. I used to kill for his attention and suddenly I couldn't care less.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and my heart started to beat wildly, as I finally knew without a doubt that my worst fears were true. I was in love with Draco Malfoy. I had to be. Why else would I not give a damn about Harry anymore? Embarrassed by my own thoughts, I started blushing. Oh God, oh God, oh my God! I chanted to myself in disbelief. How did this happen to me?

I was so caught up in my thoughts about Draco that I didn't even realize that Harry had leaned over to me and cupped my left cheek in his right hand.

"Ginny," he breathed on my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Startled, I looked up at him, and quickly realized how close we were. I blinked at the close proximity of his face and being completely bewildered had said the first thing that came to mind, "Harry, what are you doing?"

Instantly, he flushed and pulled away mumbling excuses. I inwardly sighed with relief and then grimaced. Of course, now that I like Draco, Harry suddenly wants to get up close and personal. How irritating. Not irritating that Harry likes me, but irritating that I don't like him anymore. I mean, damn, what an easy relationship compared to what I have with Draco. If you could call it that. I don't even know what the heck to call it.

In any case, as Harry was stuttering, and I was sighing and grimacing, Draco came up behind me, grabbed onto my right arm and told Harry to shove off because I wasn't interested.

I was shocked into silence. All I was able to do was stare dumbly at Draco.

I think it shocked Harry even more though, and I took a bit of comfort in that. But then, I saw the light bulb go off in Harry's head as he figured out why I suddenly needed him to walk me to my classes half the day. Amazingly, I somehow didn't care…probably because I was too distracted with being this close to Draco. My goodness, did that boy smell good enough to eat. Did he stock bottles of cologne that would send a girl crashing to her knees or what?

On second thought, I shouldn't have given Harry that much credit. "Hey, leave her alone Malfoy!" he said, quickly withdrawing his wand. "Why didn't you tell me you were having troubles with the Ferret?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. I swear, sometimes he was as dense as my brother.

Draco actually pulled me closer to him and snarled.

My silence was broken suddenly as I couldn't help myself and I started giggling. It was just too funny. Harry was being dense, and Draco was being possessive and for some reason the whole ludicrous situation sent me into hysterics. This seemed to startle both of the boys, as they stopped threatening each other to gaze at me with stunned looks on their faces. I laughed harder. They probably both thought I was going mad, but I didn't care much about that. I was too busy laughing at them.

"Thanks again Harry," I said as I pulled myself from Draco's death grip and started walking down the hallway.

"I'll talk to you later Malfoy!" I sang to him as I made my way around the corner into the next hall and on into the Potions classroom. I collapsed onto my desk in a fit of giggles over my cleverness and planned to thoroughly enjoy the rest of my day. My giggles did earn me a grouchy look from Snape, but he must have been in a good mood too, because he didn't take points, or give me detention.

Remember that hitch I told you about? Well, the full implications of it happened right after Potions. Feeling confident for having bested Draco before class, I had left without waiting around for my brother or Harry to show up to escort me to the great hall for dinner.

I was walking through the damp hallways of the dungeons, singing under my breath when it happened. I was grabbed suddenly from behind, and quickly dragged into a random deserted classroom that Hogwarts seemed to be littered with. I tried to scream, but the stupid git that grabbed me had been smart enough to cover my mouth with their left hand, muffling any attempts of mine to cry out for help.

I heard the classroom door shut and a couple of spells muttered under my attackers breath, and then I was released. My heart beating madly, and my wand now conveniently in my hand I turned around and almost visibly sagged with relief at seeing that it was only Draco.

"What the hell, Malfoy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because it almost worked," I hissed at him.

End Chapter Five.

Inu-Yasha, Inu-Chan, So So – I hope this was soon enough for you.

Phoenix-Star-08 – Thank you. I'm very happy you are still enjoying the story.

NikkiEvans – Yeah, I'm a cliffhanger writer, what can I say? Anyhow, thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it.

Vikki – Thank you very much. That was one of the best reviews I've ever had. I feel very complimented and it made me very happy that you are enjoying the story.

meheeners – Thank you. I'm glad you think so, because I really have been trying to keep them as in character as possible, given the circumstances of the story.

Rednight-rider – thank you. I'm very happy you are enjoying reading my little fic.

tulzdavampslayer – I was within a week, so I hope you're still alive!! O.O ::hehe:: Thanks for sticking with my story and continuing to review. I really appreciate it.

Akarusa30991 – O.o Erm…no…not a mighty authoress, but uh…thanks thinking so and for enjoying the story. I hope this update was soon enough for you! Thanks again.

Wizzabee – thank you! That's exactly what I was hoping people would think about the story. I'm happy to hear that I've succeeded.

Anaid - Thank you for your very nice and very well thought out review. Yes, I couldn't pick one of these characters to do a POV, and I didn't want to do 3rd person either, so that's how it ended up how it is. I'm happy that you are enjoying the presentation of it. I'm also happy you think my vocabulary is better than most, that's a comment worth taking some pride in. Thanks again!


	6. He Attacks

Eight Days A Week

By: Bunny

Chapter Six – He Attacks...

"What the hell, Malfoy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because it almost worked," Ginny hissed at me.

Not being able to help myself from playing with her, I locked eyes with her and drawled, "Perhaps."

She frowned and scowling, she crossed her arms at me. She gave me a look that said quite clearly: 'well, you got me here now, so what the hell do you want? Don't expect me to say anything first.'

I suppressed a big sigh of utter frustration. In case you didn't know, Malfoy's don't sigh. How did I get myself in this situation again? Oh right. Potty almost kissed Ginny before my last class. Stupid Scarhead. Always butting in where he's the least wanted.

To say that I was furious at the whole situation would be a great understatement. First the silly girl avoids me all week. Then she starts walking around with her great prat brother and Potty. If she thought she could avoid me through them, she had another thing coming to her. I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing you know. It all came down to this one universal fact. The girl Weasel and I had a discussion to have. As fun as our games have been, my patience has worn thin and we're going to have this talk or so help me I'm going to attack her in he hallways or the great hall, or the quidditch pitch and snog her silly. Or perhaps I would just strangle the sass right out of her. Not desiring to waste more time than necessary on this discussion, I decided to get right to the point.

"So, what's the deal with Scarhead?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Good dodge, I thought, but I'm not letting you off that easy. I brought you here for answers, and we aren't leaving until I get them. "You know exactly what I mean," I said flatly.

"Is that so? Well, I seem to be having a hard time understanding you today, so why don't you clarify for me?" she parried.

Fine. Be difficult you stupid bint. I scowled. "It seems the two of you have been getting awfully friendly recently, if that little display today means anything," I spat.

She grinned at me and replied innocently, "Oh that. Yes, well, hell if I know what's going on."

I stifled a sigh of irritation and snarled, "I'm sure it was you who orchestrated this whole chaperon to and from classes with your brother and Scarhead, so quite playing dumb." I was hoping if I demanded the answer instead of asking she would tell me what I wanted to know this time. I was fairly certain that she liked me, at least a little after that outburst in the Slytherin prefect baths and I needed to know for sure. I suppose it was just wishful thinking on my part though, because I knew she wouldn't give up so easily. It was, after all one of the things I liked so much about her.

Her smile dropped and stepping closer to me she poked me in the chest with her pointer finger to emphasize her point and ranted, "You know what Malfoy? It's none of your damn business what's going on with me and Harry!"

Infuriated with her reply, I grabbed her wrist and twisted it between our bodies while pulling the rest of her towards me. She didn't even flinch or cry out. Not that I really hurt her, but most girls would get all dramatic on you over a stunt like this. I could feel her increased heart rate pulsing through her wrist though, and I wanted to do nothing more than snog the defiance right out of her. "Is that right?" I murmured calmly to her.

Not intimidated in the slightest, she tilted her head back to make eye contact with me, and narrowing her eyes she whispered back, "That's right."

Giving in to my instincts, I decided I didn't care if she pummeled me; I was taking that damn kiss. "Screw it," I muttered as I quickly lowered my head and slammed my lips onto hers. She softened instantly, and knowing she had been wanting me to kiss her as badly as I had been wanting to made my body catch on fire with need. I dropped her wrist, which quickly moved to the back of my neck. Using my now free arm, I wrapped it around her and pulled her body closer. Then I slightly eased the pressure of my lips and brushed the tip of my tongue against her lips, silently asking for entrance into her mouth. She made a soft, inviting, mewling sound from the back of her throat as she opened up to me and a second later began the steamiest, most erotic, most sensual experience I've ever had, and it was just a damn kiss.

I moaned and wondered absently how long it would take me to convince her to marry me. I _needed_ her, and I knew she was just the type of girl to make me wait until we were married. Not that that was a bad thing, it was one of the things I loved so much about her. Bringing my left hand up and softly caressing her face and feeling much more confidant of where I stood with her, I reluctantly parted my lips from hers and gently planted my forehead against hers. After giving in to the urge to give another soft kiss on her swollen lips I met her eyes with my own and muttered, "You've been avoiding me Weaselette, and I want to know why."

Wrapping her other arm around my neck she gave me a sassy smile before replying saucily, "You know exactly why."

I stopped myself from shivering at the feeling of her hot breath on my mouth and clarified, "So you admit you've been avoiding me."

"I don't know, did I?" she asked, attempting ignorance.

"You did, you snotty little brat. What I want to know is why you felt the need to drag Potty and your brother into this little game of ours," I retorted.

Heaving a great sigh of defeat, she pouted, "My legs were too tired from all the running."

Not being able to stop myself from it, I threw my head back and laughed.

She pouted more and stomped her foot with a huff of indignation before she finally couldn't hold it in any longer herself and joined me in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "It's really not funny, Draco!" she got out between giggles as she slapped my chest in mock fury.

"Then why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because you are, you great big pillock!" she snapped.

"Fine wench. It's not that funny," I said as I got control of myself. "Now tell me honestly, do I need to be worried about Potter trying to snatch you away from me?"

"What do you mean snatch me away from you?" she purred.

I narrowed my eyes menacingly at her and growled, "You're all mine now Ginevra Molly Weasley, and don't you forget it."

"Is that a fact?" she questioned.

"That's a fact," I said and pulled her closer to emphasize my point.

"I don't remember having that conversation," she replied.

"We're having it right now," I countered.

"We are, are we?" she asked.

"That's right," I agreed.

"I don't recall agreeing to anything," she declared.

"You just did," I said.

"I did?" she questioned.

"You did," I answered.

"How did I do that?" she asked.

"Shall I give you another demonstration?" I teased.

"I don't know, what exactly did you have in mind?" she whispered huskily.

I smirked and lowered my lips once again to hers, this time with much more force, as if branding her as mine. There was no way I was ever letting her go. Not now, not ever, and especially not to that stupid prat Potter.

When I finally let her up for air, we both stood there panting at each other with wide eyes for a minute before she swallowed and confided, "You don't have to worry about Harry. I've been very much over him for quite a while. Today in the hall when he tried to kiss me, I was relieved when he didn't."

Relief flooded me and I had to admit to myself that hearing her confession made my heart sing with joy. Outwardly, I allowed a very satisfied smirk to cross my lips before I swooped down to kiss her again and said, "Good."

She smiled and whapped my arm saying, "Don't looks so damn smug."

I sniffed and said, "It's part of my breeding to look smug when I get my way, don't hate."

She rolled her eyes and said, "This is going to be a _very_ _interesting_ relationship."

"Indeed," I agreed before I swept her back into my arms and showed her exactly how pleased I was with the arrangement.

"Ooh I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe,  
Just like I need you.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week.

Love you ev'ry day girl,  
Always on my mind.  
One thing I can say girl,  
Love you all the time.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week.

Eight days a week  
I love you.  
Eight days a week  
Is not enough to show I care.

Ooh I need your love babe, ...

Eight days a week ...

Love you ev'ry ...

Eight days a week. Eight days a week. Eight days a week."

"Eight Days a Week" - Writers: Lennon, McCartney; lead vocal: Lennon

**The End.**

AN: I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed the story. It's been a pleasure.


End file.
